Dreamboat
by Dreamless-Mermaid
Summary: A look into the thoughts and feelings of Lorraine Baines when Calvin Klein suddenly shows up at her locker. One shot. August Fanfic Challenge.


Dreamboat

**AN: This is the August Challenge in the Live Journal community, backtothefanfic, my first Challenge ever. Not too much to say here, except it was interesting writing in the perspective of Lorraine. Then again, I'm a girl…She's a girl…We both think Marty is hot so…Hah, yeah. Anyway, hope you guys like it :)**

**Reviews make the sun shine!**

* * *

My heart stopped when I saw him. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. I got so nervous that I almost couldn't speak. Gosh, that Calvin Klein is so cute I think I could just die.

I leaned against my locker and turned to my friend Julie, who was struggling with her books in her own locker.

"Julie, look," I whispered to her. I tugged on her sleeve and she gave me an irritable glance. I pointed down the hallway, she turned and followed my gaze. "It's him, Julie. The boy I was telling you about."

Julie wrestled with a huge binder and Calculus book, then finally slammed her locker shut. She then imitated me, leaning against the door.

"Calvin Klein?" she asked. I nodded slowly, my eyes still on him, as if in some sort of trance. "You weren't kidding, Lorraine. He's really cute!"

"Isn't he? I think I'm in love!" I kept whispering as if he somehow had miraculous hearing from the other side of the hallway. I felt like I was in a dream, I have never felt this way about a boy before. He does seem a little jittery, and I have the strangest feeling as if I've known him for the longest time. Is it weird that he also looks like me? Maybe he's a distant relative…_Very_ distant, related by marriage.

Julie laughed. "Lorraine, you said the exact same thing about Travis last week! Now make up your mind already."

"I can't!" I said in exasperation. I turned to her with hopeful eyes. "Is it possible to love both?"

"No!" Julie laughed harder. "You're too boy crazy, you need to focus on graduation and college."

I frowned. "College, smollege. I'm perfectly happy being a housewife," I said, glancing at Calvin again. "As long as he can be my husband."

Julie and I exploded into fits of giggles. Even though I could stand here all day playing glancing games back and forth with Calvin, I unfortunately had to get to class. I circled to face my locker, fiddled with the combination lock and finally opened it.

As I fished around for my own Calculus book, a nagging feeling kept tugging at me in the back of my mind. Calvin is such a hunk, yet I almost know nothing about him! His attempted conversation the other night at my house was…not very helpful. He seemed very distracted, and his claim about owning two television sets was quite strange. I just wanted to let it go and swim in his gorgeous blue eyes; I wanted his arms wrapped around me, holding me close, while he whispered the most romantic things in my ear.

I suddenly shivered. I got goosebumps just thinking about it!

Ah, there's that darn book!

"Hi, Lorraine." I heard a voice say from my left. I jumped what felt like a foot in the air, spinning on the spot, and who should I see but _him_!

"Calvin!" I nearly shouted in surprise. I was so shocked that my hand flew to my chest, my breath going with it. I almost dropped my books, but managed to hold on to them tightly. He was here! He was actually here, standing in front of me, talking! I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't want to embarrass myself I would have fainted. I felt like a stunned fan girl meeting her favourite celebrity.

I had the strangest feeling that someone was next to me. I knew Julie was on my left, but who was on my right? Oh, it doesn't matter, does it? _Calvin Klein_ is right in front of me! That's is who I should be concerned about!

He looked nervous again, Calvin. His eyes kept darting to something at my right side, and he looked a little sweaty. I wonder if his head has healed yet.

We made a little small talk, but I could hardly stand it. My insides were twisting and turning with butterflies and I had to restrain my feet from running in his arms and kissing him. Oh, I wish he would ask me to the dance! Maybe that's why he's here! I knew he couldn't resist it any longer. Gosh, I _had_ hoped he would have picked a better spot, but it's probably been inside him so long that he couldn't wait another second. How romantic.

The voice in my head was telling me otherwise.

A shrill sound rang out above me, and Julie was suddenly grabbing my hand, dragging me away from Calvin. No, wait, we can't go yet! He was just about to ask!

As we raced to our class, Julie practically having to pull me along, I sighed and shouted to her above the mad rush of the other students, "Isn't he a dreamboat?"**

* * *

****AN: Eh, it's all right. I tried to get in the mind frame of Lorraine and yet still have the history and lingo of the 50's. This was a one shot, by the way, therefore I will not be continuing it. What did you guys think? Reviews are love! Thanks:)**

**DreamlessMermaid**


End file.
